Mianhae Hyung Saranghae
by Sulli Otter
Summary: WooGyu / Infinite / BL / DLDR& DR


_**Mianhae hyung… Saranghae…!**_

**Pairing : ****WooGyu**

**Genre : Romance****, Friendship**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : ****BL****, Typo, Don't like don't read**** don't review**

**Sumarry : ****Kesalahan kecil yang menyebabkan kekacauan besar…**

**Disclaimer : ****Cerita ini milik saya kecuali pemain didalamnya^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0000000000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunggyu terus diam setelah mereka menyelesaikan syuting _"Weekly Idol_" mereka untuk yang kedua hari ini. Dia begitu kesal pada semua _dongsaengnya_ yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan diacara hari ini. Saat ini mereka tengah dalamperjalan kembali ke _dorm_. Seperti biasa, Sunggyu duduk didepan bersama dengan _manajer_ mereka. Dia memakai _earphone_ dengan _volume_ full dan terus diam menatap jalan dengan ekspresi marah. Entah kenapa dia sangat marah sekali hari ini. _"Hah… bagaima bisa mereka semua mengatakan hal itu tentangku? Jadi selama ini mereka tak suka jika aku mengatur mereka? Bukankah disini aku leader yang ditunjuk untuk menjaga dan mengatur mereka. Disini aku yang paling tua tapikenapa mereka seakan tak menghormatiku sama sekali. Hah… apa aku harus mundur saja menjadi leader jika mereka memang seperti itu? Apa mereka pikir menjadi leader itu mudah? Sekedar menjaga dan memerintah begitu saja? Argghhh… sunggu membuatku kesal."._

_Manager_ terus memperhatikan Sunggyu disela-sela aktifitas menyetirnya. Dia tau _leader_ Infinite itu sedang marah kepada semua _dongsaeng_nya karena acara hari ini. Dia pun tak mengira _member_ Infinite berpikiran seperti itu kepada _leader _mereka. Itu sama saja dengan mengucilkan Sunggyu, padahal dalam _script_ tak ada bagian dimana semua _member_ mengeluarkan uneg-uneg mereka kepada _leader_ mereka ini. Menjadi _leader_ itu tak mudah, tanggung jawab besarlah yang dipegang. Hah… apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka semua setelah ini?. _Manager_ mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Sunggyu benar-benar marah. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara ini _member _lainnya hanya melihat Sunggyu yang duduk didepan mereka dengan perasaan bersalah. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka kalau Sunggyu akan marah sebesar ini.

"Gyu-_hyung_," Woohyun memanggil Sunggyu namun takmendapat respon. Suasan dalam mobil saat ini sungguh tak mengenakkan. _Manager_ mereka yang biasanya memutar lagu-lagu mereka kini tak melakukannya. Mereka hanya dapat mendengar nada menghentak keras yang keluar dari _earphone_ Sunggyu.

"Dia benar-benar marah. Kenapa kalian melakukan itu semua? Apa kalian pikir menjadi _leader_ dan apalagi dia yang paling tua dalam grup itu mudah?" tanya _manager_-_hyung_. Dia yakin Sunggyu tak mendengar apayang mereka katakan mendengar menilik dari kerasnya suara yang keluar dari _earphone_ Sunggyu.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf _manager-hyung_, kami salah," lirih Sungjong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa keterlaluan hari ini. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf.

"Kau Lee Sungjong. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu kepada Sunggyu?" tanya _manager-hyung_ lagi. Dia benar-benar khawatir saat mereka sampai di _dorm _dan saat dirinya pulang semua _member _ Infinite ini akan berkelahi. _"Hah… membuatku cemas," _batinnya.

Sungjong hanya diam. Dia membenarkan kata-kata _manager_ mereka, dia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan hari ini.

"Sudahlah… _hyung _ akan berbicara dengannya nanti. Saat ini biarkan emosinya turun dulu. Ck… kalian membuat masalah saja, sudah tau Sunggyu sangat sensitive dan temperamen kenapa malah menyetujui omongan kedua MC. Dan kau Sungyeol, harusnya kau tak mengajak yang lain untuk mengikuti _segmen_ itu!" sang _manager_ benar-benar cemas saat ini. Dia tahu bagaimana Sunggyu dan bagaimana sulitnya menjadi _leader_.

"_Mian_," Sungyeol berucap lirih.

"_Mianhe hyung_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku membuatmu sangat marah hari ini," semua _dongsaeng_ Sunggyu berucap dalam hati penuh penyesalan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di _dorm_. Semua member langsung turun terkecuali Sunggyu. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada _manager_nya dan menunggu semua _dongsaeng_nya turun dan masuk. Namun mereka semua tak turun karena Sunggyu belum turun. Mereka semua hanya menatap kesatu arah, Sunggyu.

"Turunlah duluan, sepertinya dia ingin berbicara denganku," akhirnya _manager_ menngerti kenapa Sunggyu belum turun dari mobil, yang lain mengangguk dan langsung turun dari mobil masuk kedalam _dorm._

"_Mianhae hyung_," ujar Dongwoo lirih sebelum turun.

Sunggyu melirik dari sepion mobil, semua _dongsaeng_nya sudah masuk kedalam _dorm,_ dia mematikan musik di HP-nya dan menatap _manager_nya.

"_Hyung_ aku mau tidur sendiri untuk beberapa hari, aku butuh menenangkan diri," Sunggyu menyampaikan keinginannya.

_Manager _sudah menduga apa yang ingin dikatakan Sunggyu, dia hanya mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Sunggyu. "Maafkan _dongsaeng__-__dongsaeng _ mu Sunggyu-_ah_, aku akan bilang pada mereka. Kau bisa tetap tidur dikamarmu sendiri biar Woohyun tidur bersama Hoya dan Sungjong. Jangan marah pada mereka, mereka sangat menyesal sudah mengatakan itu semua dan membuatmu marah."

"Hah… biarkan aku berpikir dulu _hyung_, aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar," ujarnya dan langsung turun dari mobil, berjalan menjauhi _dorm_ dan entah akan kemana. Dia hanya tak ingin melihat _dongsaeng-dongsaengnya_ untuk sebentar saja. Dia butuh menjernihkan pikirannya untuk menghindari hal yang tak di inginkannya.

_Manager _ hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu masuk kedalam _dorm_.

"Mana Sunggyu-_hyung_?" tanya Hoya saat melihat _manager_ mereka masuk.

"Dia jalan-jalan sebentar. Dia benar-benar marah untuk saat ini dan susah untuk di ajak bicara. Kalian tau kan bagaimana sifatnya," jawab _manager _seraya mendudukkan dirinya. "Dia ingin kamar sendiri untuk beberapa hari, biarkan dia tidur sendiri. Woohyun-_ah_, untuk sementara kau tidurlah bersama Hoya dan Sungjong," lanjutnya seraya menatap Woohyun.

"_Shiro_… seharusnya dia merenungkan apa yang kami katakan tadi. Apa yang kami semua katakan bukan omong kosong. Itu kenyataan, seharusnya dia bisa menginstrokpeksi diri mendengar protes kami," seru Woohyun tak terima. Sesungguhnya dia merasa bersalah juga, namun dia tersulut untuk marah saat mendengar Sunggyu ingin kamar sendiri.

"Apa yang dikatakan Woohyun-_hyung_ benar, Sunggyu-_hyung _ seperti anak kecil saja marah seperti itu. Seharusnya dia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar keluhan kami. Kenapa dia marah juga?" L menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Woohyun. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sunggyu, dia jadi bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang lebih tua disini? Kenapa Sunggyu bersifat seperti itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Woohyun dan L benar, tapi kita juga bersalah. Kita mengatakan hal itu saat kita sedang dalam acara. Tak seharusnya kita berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun dia adalah _hyung_ kita, _leader_ kita," sahut Dongwoo bijak. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Sunggyu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Dongwoo-_hyung _ benar, acara itu sedang berlangsung saat kita mengatakan semua hal tentang Sunggyu-_hyung_. Semua _fans_ bisa melihatnya, menurut kalian apa yang akan dikatakan _fans _ kepadanya setelah mendengar kita mengatakan hal itu? Belum lagi _netizen_ yang kritiknya sangat pedas. Dalam hal ini kita yang salah, jadi kita harus minta maaf. Woohyun-_hyung_ biarkan Sunggyu-_hyung_ sendiri dulu, bagaimanapun juga kita yang membuatnya seperti ini," Sungyeol mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sungjeong, Hoya dan Dongwoo mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Sungyeol katakan.

"_Shiro…_ kenapa dia harus seperti itu. Kekanakan sekali, tidak sadarkah dia yang tertua disini. Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah, kenapa dia tak tidur diluar saja mencari penginapan," sahut Woohyun marah tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Sunggyu sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka berdebat. Dia meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit mendengar semua omongan mereka. "_Begitu burukkah aku dimata kalian?" _lirihnya dalam hati.

"_Gure…_ aku mengambil jatah liburku _manager-hyung_, biarkan aku pulang hari ini," sahut Sunggyu dingin, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menatap semua _dongsaengnya_ yang tengah terkejut mendengar omongannya. Terlebih Woohyun dan L, tampak raut penyesalan diwajah mereka. Mereka semua sungguh tak menyangka kalau Sunggyu sudah datang dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka omongkan. Woohyun berdiri dan menyusul Sunggyu kekamar, dia melihat Sunggyu berkemas memasukkan semua bajunya kedalam tasnya.

Dia mendekati Sunggyu dengan marah dan dengan kasar ditariknya lengan Sunggyu hingga menghadap dirinya. "Ya… Kim Sunggyu, kau pikir dengan begini akan menyelesaikan semuanya HAH?!" teriak Woohyun marah. Sunggyu hanya menatap Woohyun datar, dengan kasar dilepaskannya tangan Woohyun yang memegang lengannya dan kembali mengemas barangnya.

"YA DENGARKAN AKU!" Woohyun bertambah marah saat Sunggyu menatapnya seperti itu, kembali ditariknya lengan Sunggyu dengan kasar.

BRAKKK

Didorongnya Sunggyu ke didinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya berada dikedua sisi kepala Sunggyu, Woohyun merapatkan badannya dengan Sunggyu dan menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang penuh amarah dan penyesalan serta luka. "KAU TAK BOLEH KEMANA-MANA SEBELUM MASALAH INI SELESAI!" kembali Woohyun berteriak didepan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu memejamkan matanya, amarahnya benar-benar sudah memuncak, dia muak disalah sedari tadi. "KALAU KAU INGIN AKU DISINI BIARKAN AKU DIKAMAR INI SENDIRI DAN KAU TIDURLAH DIKAMAR LAIN!" Sunggyu balas membentak Woohyun. Dia begitu kecewa kepada Woohyun, orang yang paling dipercayainya di Infinite ternyata menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Sungguh menyakitkan. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat Woohyun memperlakukannya seperti itu. _"Kau menyakitiku Woohyun-ah_," lirihnya dalam hati.

Dongwoo, Sungyeol dan Sungjong menyusul masuk kedalam kamar Sunggyu dan Woohyun, mereka melihat Woohyun dan Sunggyu yang saling menatap tajam. Saat Dongwoo akan berjalan mendekati mereka _manager_ menahannya.

_Manager_ mendekati Woohyun dan Sunggyu lalu dengan kasar memisahkan mereka berdua. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, apa kalian berdua tak malu dilihat oleh yang lain eoh?" _manager_ menjadi terpancing amarahnya melihat kekacauan ini.

Sunggyu mengabaikan teriakan marah _managernya_, dengan cepat ditariknya tasnya dankeluar dari kamarnya. "Berikan aku waktu libur_ hyung_, aku pulang," ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar.

BRAKKKK

Pintu kamar terbanting dengan keras seiring dengan menghilangnya Sunggyu. Semua diam, kekacauan yang terlanjur terjadi dan tak bisa mereka hentikan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Sunggyu POV.

.

Ini sudah dua hari aku meninggalkan _dorm_, aku tidak pulang kerumah sebenarnya. Aku hanya menginap disebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari _dorm_. Tapi selama dua hari ini aku tak pernah keluar dari hotel. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin merenungkan semua kesalahanku. Aku berpikir ada benarnya juga apa yang dibilang mereka semua tentangku. Selama ini aku selalu memerintah mereka dengan seenak hatiku tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka.

Maafkan aku _dongsaeng-ah_… aku bukan _leader_ yang baik buat kalian. Kau benar Woohyun-_ah_, aku sangat kekanakan dan lari dari masalah tak menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku bahkan mematikan HP ku hanya karena tak ingin kalian ganggu.

Entah kenapa aku benar-benar marah saat itu, aku merasa sakit hati mendengar omongan kalian semua. Aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri hingga marah seperti ini. Aku sunggu bodoh dan kekanakan, padahal aku paling tua diantara mereka. Hah… ini sungguh memalukan.

Kau juga benar L, omonganmu benar bahwa aku harus merenungkan semuanya. Kalian semua benar. Apa aku mundur menjadi _leader?_ Aku sungguh bukan _leader_ yang baik buat kalian. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. _Manager_-_hyung _pasti kecewa kepadaku. Mereka begitu percaya kepadaku tapi aku mengecewakan mereka. Maafkan aku.

"Argghhh…"

Bagaimana kabar mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka tak mendapat masalah dengan kepergianku.

Hah… maafkan aku _dongsaeng_-_ah_… aku benar-benar kacau saat ini.

Kembali kupejamkan mataku dan wajah Woohyun terbayang, wajahnya saat marah kepadaku.

"Hah… Woohyun-_ah_, maafkan aku,"

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah… namun aku sangat sakit saat kau membentakku Woohyun-_ah_, kau tau aku sangat sedih melihatmu berbicara seperti itu. Sakit sekali saat kau… orang yang paling ku percayai di Infinite ternyata mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan untuk kedengar. Tapi kau benar… aku menag kekanakan. Masalah seperti ini saja aku sudah tak sanggup menghadapinya dan lari menghindar. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Apa aku harus menelpon Dongwoo untuk menanyakan keadaan disana? Sebaiknya aku memang harus menelpon Dongwoo.

.

Sunggyu POV END.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga _dorm_ Infinite tanpa _leader _ mereka, mereka bahkan tak tahu dimana Sunggyu saat ini. Saat _manager_ menelpon kekeluarga Sunggyu mereka mengatakan Sunggyu tak pulang kerumah, dan itu semakin menambah masalah karena keluarga Sunggyu menjadi marah kepada _manager_ Infinite karena tidak tahu keberadaan Sunggyu. Saat dijelaskan dudukperkaranya mereka bahkan semakin marah, bukan hanya kepada sang _manager_ tapi juga kepada semua _member_ Infinite. Sunggyu bahkan tak bisa dihubungi, HP-nya dimatikan. Semua telah terjadi, apalagi yang harus mereka lakukan. Banyak jadwal Infinite yang dibatalkan karena masalah ini semua _member_ tidak mau tampil dan menghadiri acara apapun.

Saat ini _member _ Infinite sedang berkumpul di _dorm _ mereka, wajah mereka tampak sayu dan lesu. Tersirat kesedihan yang dalam diwajah-wajah tampan itu.

"_Gyu-hyung,kau dimana? Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku mengatakan itu semua dan kenapa kau menuruti omonganku hah? Kenapa kau pergi meningalkan kami, meninggalkan aku. Aku minta maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu. Aku merindukanmu…_" Woohyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan wajah _leader_ mereka yang sangat manis menurutnya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Kembali terbayang diingatanya sorot terluka Sunggyu saat dia mengatakan untuk mencari penginapan, saat dia membentaknya."_Maafkan aku hyung. Bogoshipo… kau tau kenapa aku menolak berpisah kamar denganmu? Karena aku tak akan bisa melihat wajah manismu lagi saat tertidur, aku tak ingin jauh darimu… saranghae."._

"Hah… Gyu-_hyung_, _mianhe_ hiks… maafkan kami _hyung_. Dimana _hyung_ sekarang?" Sungjong bergumam lirih disela isakannya. Sungyeol dan Dongwoo tampak berusaha menenangkannya.

"YA… LEE SUNGJONG BERHENTI MENANGIS, KAU MEMBUAT KEADAAN MENJADI KACAU DENGAN TANGISANMU ITU!" L membentak Sungjong. Saat ini dia tengah kalut memikirkan Sunggyu. Dia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tak dia katakan. Mendengar tangisan Sungjong dia semakin merasa bersalah dan tanpa bisa mengontrol diri lagi akhirnya membentak Sungjong.

"YA… JANGAN MEMBENTAKNYA!" Sungyeol berteriak marah kepada L. Setelah L membentak Sungjong _magnae_ itu terlihat ketakutan dan gemetaran dalam pelukan Sungyeol.

L menatap tajam Sungyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "Tak bisakah kau tak membentak-bentak orang lagi. Turunkanlah emosimu itu. Kau bukannya memperbaiki keadaan malah mengacaukannya dengan membuat semuanya saling bertengkar dan menyalahkan," Sungyeol kembali berbicara.

"JADI KAU MENYALAHKANKU LEE SUNGYEOL HAH!" L yang merasa tak terima kembali berterial marah pada Sungyeol. Nafasnya memburu karena amarah. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan bergetar ingin memukul seseorang namun dia tak bisa memukul Sungyeol. Tak akan bisa.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, dalam keadaan seperti ini seharusnya kita tak saling menyalahkan. Tapi kenyataannya disini kita memang bersalah, saat semua sedang emosi siapa yang akan menenangkan dan memikirkan masalah ini?" Sungyeol memberikan alasannya. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan keadaan ini, semua saling menyalahkan, saling membentak dan mendiamkan. Dimana keakraban mereka selama ini?

"Sudahlah… kita semua bersalah disini, Sunggyu-_hyung_ juga bersalah dalam hal ini. Sebaiknya jangan saling menyalahkan dan memperburuk suasana. Kita harus bisa menurunkan emosi kita dan memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk masalah ini. _Manage_r-_hyung_ sudah marah kepada kita, kalau kita saling menyalahkan dan bertengkar tak ada jalan keluar yang kita dapatkan," Dongwoo berkata dengan pelan, dia tak ingin keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Dongwoo-_hyung_ benar, sebaiknya kita jangan emosi dan akan lebih baik kalau kita mencari Sunggyu-_hyung_ dari pada bertengkar seperti ini," Hoya mendukung Dongwoo. Yang lainnya diam dan membenarkan ucapan Dongwoo dan Hoya.

Tak ada yang menyangka masalah akan semakin besar seperti ini. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga oleh mereka sebelumnya.

_Naega baradeon geon_

_Geujeo neowaeui jageun_

_hoheum_

_Na neoege baradeon gen_

_geujeo jageun yaegi OH_

HP Dongwoo bordering, dia melihat ID penelpon dan langsung keluar untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"_Hyung _ kau dimana? Jangan membuat kami cemas?" lirih Dongwoo. Ya… yang menelponnya adalah Sunggyu, orang yang mereka debatkan sejak tadi.

"_Mianhe Dongwoo-ah, aku perlu menenangkan diri…_"

"Kau dimana _hyung_, pulanglah. Kita bicarakan semua ini baik-baik. Kau tau?_manager hyung_ marah pada kami bahkan orang tuamu pun ikut marah kepada kami. _Manager _mengira _hyung_ pulang kerumah _hyung_ dan menelpon kesana menanyakan keadaanmu, tapi kau tak ada disana. Orang tuamu marah kepada kami, _manager_ juga marah kepada kami. Kami harus bagaimana _hyung_?" Dongwoo berkata dengan suara serak. Dia hampir menangis mengingat masalah mereka saat ini.

"_Mianhe Dongwoo-ah. Aku menyulitkan kalian,"_

"Kau tak menyulitkan kami _hyung_. Kami bersalah padamu, kami minta maaf. Kau tau semenjak kau pergi Sungjong tak berhenti menangis, Woohyun seperti mayat hidup. L selalu marah-marah dan bertengkar dengan Sungyeol. Kami bersalah _hyung_, kami mohon maafkan kami, kembalilah ke _dorm_… kami merindukanmu… hiks," pecah sudah tangisan itu. Runtuh pertahanan Dongwoo. Dia terisak sendiri di tangga paling bawah _dorm _mereka.

Grepp

Dongwoo tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dengan erat, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Dia menoleh dan melihat Hoya yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"_Ne… aku akan kembali ke dorm Dongwoo-ah, sebelumnya maukah kau menggantikanku menjadi leader. Aku merasa buruk saat ini, aku merasa tak pantas menjadi leader setelah mendengarkan kalian semua. Kali benar… aku sangat buruk,"_

Hoya yang saat itu mendengar suara Sunggyu langsung merebut HP Dongwoo, "_Hyung_… apa kami terlalu dalam menyakitimu sampai kau mau mundur menjadi _leader?_ Kami minta maaf _hyung_. Kau _leader _ terbaik yang kami miliki. Kami bersalah padamu sudah berbicara seperti itu. _Manager_ sudah memberitahu kami bahwa kau adalah _leader _yang baik. _Leader_ yang selalu memperhatikan _membernya_. Kau selalu ada untuk kami saat kami sedih, kau selalu menopang kami saat kami rapuh. Kau selalu tidur paling akhir setiap malam hanya untuk mnegecek keadaan kami, apakah kami berselmut atau tidak, kau begitu perhatian kepada kami. Maafkan kami yang tak tahu betapa beratnya tugas sebagai seorang _leader_. Saat kita _perform_ dan melakukan kesalahan maka kaulah yang akan dimarahi oleh _manager-hyung_. Kau _leader _terbaik yang kami miliki. Jangan seperti ini, kembalilah dan maafkan kami. Berikan lagi perhatian dan kasih sayangmu itu kepada kami. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu _hyung_," Hoya mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, dia berpelukan dengan Dongwoo saling menguatkan.

"_Hoya-ah, dongwoo-ah._ _Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali sekarang dan akan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya, tunggulah… 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai disana,"_

"Baik… kami menunggumu _hyung_…. _Saranghae_…," seru Hoya dan Dongwoo lirih. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan berharap semua masalah akan segera selesai.

"Yaa…" Hoya dan Dongwoo yang sedang asik berfoto-foto untuk melupakan masalah mereka sejenak langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Sunggyu.

"_Hyunggg_…" seru mereka berdua langsung memeluk Sunggyu dengan erat. _"Mianhe…_ " Hoya dan Dongwoo meminta maaf saat memeluk Sunggyu.

"_Na ddo mianhe_, ayo kita masuk dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Hah… maafkan aku yang membuat semuanya menjadi semakin buruk," Sunggyu berkata lirih.

Sunggyu, Dongwoo dan Hoya masuk kedalam _dorm_. Sunggyu melihat Woohyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya disofa, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kantung mata hitam melingkar. Sungjong yang menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya sembari terisak lirih. L yang berbaring telentang sambil memejamkan matanya dan Sungyeol yang sibuk menenangkan _magnae._

"_Hyunggggg_… " seru Sungyeol dan langsung berlari memeluk Sunggyu. Woohyun, L dan Sungjong seketika membuka mata mereka dan menatap tak percaya pada Sunggyu yang tengah tersenyum sambil memeluk Sungyeol.

"_Hyungggg….mianhae _hiks…" Sungjong langsung memeluk Sunggyu erat dan menangis keras.

"_Gwaenchana… na ddo mianhae_ sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Maafkan _hyung_ sudah membuatmu menangis Sungjong-_ah_," balas Sunggyu, dielusnya dengan sayang rambut Sungjong yang menangis keras dalam pelukannya.

"_Hyung_… _mianhae_, aku sudah berkata kasar padamu. Maafkan aku," L menghampiri Sunggyu dan memeluknya. Sunggyu balas memeluk L dan mengucapkan kata maaf juga.

Woohyun hanya berdiri menatap Sunggyu, sungguh hatinya senang melihat Sunggyu sudah kembali ke _dorm_ dan tersenyum lagi. Mau memaafkan semuanya, tak terasa air matanya menetes melihat itu semua. Namun dia hanya diam, dia menatap Sunggyu yang juga tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya. Sunggyu mendekati Woohyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. "_Mianhae_ Woohyun-_ah_. Kau benar… dengan melarikan diri tak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah. Maafkan aku," Sunggyu menangis memeluk Woohyun.

Entah kenapa dia menangis. Dia hanya merasa bersalah saat melihat keadaan Woohyun yang sangat kacau dari yang lainnya. Wajah yang pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang tebal, ohh… sungguh dia menyesal.

Woohyun menarik Sunggyu kedalam kamar mereka dan mengunci pintunya. _Member _ yang lain hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan mereka kembali berpelukan. Kelegaan yang sangat terpacar diwajah mereka. Sungyeol langsung menelpon _manager _mereka dan memberitahuan semuanya dan _manager_ mereka berjanji akan menghubungi orang tua Sunggyu secepatnya setelah itu akan datang ke _dorm_.

"Hah… semoga inimenjadi pelajaran berarti buat kita," ucap Dongwoo sambil menghela nafas lega, yang lain mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum bahagia.

.

WooGyu _Side_

.

Woohyun terus memeluk Sunggyu dengan erat saat telah mengunci pintu kamar mereka. "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Maafkan aku yang sudah kasar dan berani padamu, maafkan aku yang membuat semua kekacauan ini. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu kau tau, kenapa kau tak menelponku? Kenapa mematikan HP mua hah?" tanya Woohyun dalam pelukan Sunggyu, bisa Sunggyu rasakan bajunya basah. Pasti Woohyun menangis.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir, aku hanya merasa buruk mendengar semua omongan kalian. Aku merasa tak pantas menjadi _leader_. Aku kacau dan ingin menenangkan diri untuk merenungkan semua kesalahanku. Maafkan aku," Sunggyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Woohyun lembut.

Woohyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu, wajah yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama dua mala mini karena memikirkannya. Wajah orang yang sudah disakitinya. Wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Mianhae_… aku membentakmu. Kau tau, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu _hyung_, aku ingin selalu bersamamu karena itulah aku menolak saat kau ingin kamar sendiri. Kau sungguh membuatku cemas dan tak berdaya dengan kepergianmu," Woohyun menangkup pipi Sunggyu yang merona dengan kedua tangannya. Ya… selama ini mereka telah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Bertahun-tahun bersama apalagi semenjak debut mereka menjadi _roommate,_ membuat mereka mempunyai perasaan yang lebih sekedar teman.

Perasaan yang terus tumbuh tanpa bisa mereka cegah, namun walaupun sudah saling menyadari mereka tetap saja tak saling mengungkapkan. Bersyukurlah dengan adanya masalah ini mereka bisa jujur dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Aku juga minta maaf, kau tau… aku sedih melihat keadaanmu ini. Wajah tampanmu harus dihiasi dengan lingkaran hitam besar seperti panda ini. Dan kau tau, wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kau tak makan?" Sunggyu bertanya sembari mengelus pipi Woohyun dengan lembut.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa makan saat orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku pergi meninggalkanku dalam keadaan marah?"

Sunggyu tertawa lirih dan kembali memeluk Woohyun erat. "_Saranghae…_" akhirnya kata itu terucap. Mereka mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Mereka merenggangkan pelukan dan saling menatap kemudian tertawa keras bersama.

"_Saranghae _Kim Sunggyu… _jeongmal saranghae… yeongwonhi_," bisik Woohyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sunggyu, mencuium bibir Sunggyu dengan lembut, menyalurkan semua perasaanya melalui ciuman lembut tanpa paksaan dan rasa saling mendominasi.

.

.

.

Semua masalah telah selesai, Infinite kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa dan mereka kembali ceriah. Banyak pelajaran yang mereka dapatkan dengan adanya masalah itu. Mereka sekarang semakin saling menyayangi satu sama lain dan saling menjaga.

.

.

.

THE END dengan HAPPY ENDING #plakkk

.

.

.

Alur KACAU… banyak TYPO… judul dan isi GAK NYAMBUNG dan BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA… Huwaaaaa…. #bantinglaptop

OK…. Kim Thena a.k.a Pona Chagi… hhehehe, kelar ya FF utang kedua,,,, #maksa… ehehe…. Anggaplah ini WooGyu kopel ne pona chagi #plakkk… pan di endingnya WooGyu itu #plakplok… hehehe…

Tinggal satu… TaeGhun… Aihh… dan maaf seperti biasanya untuk typo… mataku panas depan lepiii… huweeee T_T

Maaf dengan idenya yang… ya Ampunnnnn… enggak banget deh. Ini hanya terinspirasi saat melihat Weekly Idol Infinite yang kedua… Aigooo… menurutku Sunggyu benar-benar marah disitu… dan untuk kesalahan-kesalahan kata yang ada di FF… hehe… mianheeeeeeeeeee #bows.

Pernah aplot di WP saya^^


End file.
